


Hello L.A.

by Lizzy_the_Lizard



Series: Howling to the Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_the_Lizard





	Hello L.A.

**1 Hello L.A.**

"Come on! The boxes are not that heavy!" Stiles balanced the moving box at the palm of his hand.

"Easy for you to say Mr Box-of-Towels," Lydia replied.

"Stop bickering you two. I told you to leave it to Scott, Derek, Malia and me." I took the last of the boxes out of the truck and closed the trunk.

"But I want to help, I mean you are moving my stuff too."

As I entered the lobby I heard the steps of 4 people coming down the stairs.

"I'm just saying that it is unrealistic that he doesn't come back!"

"But he died!"

"They just introduced him!"

“So?”

The voices, obviously male, were discussing something.

"Oh, I think the new neighbours are moving in today." They had reached the lobby and were now standing inside the maze of moving boxes. I decided to introduce myself and found my way to the steps.

"Hey, I'm Cat one of your new neighbours." I stretched out my hand to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Leonard, my wife and I are living in the apartment above you. That's Sheldon," he motioned to the tallest one, "He and his wife are living across the hall from us. And that is Raj and Howard, they don't live here."

"Nice to me-." I got interrupted by Derek.

"Cat! The elevator is broken, we have to carry the stuff up by hand!"

"Okay, Der! Lydia has the key to the apartment!" I yelled back, making the four flinch.

"What I was saying, it is very nice to meet you, and I'm hoping to meet your wives someday."

Still, a little shaken they found their way outside.

"Well, seems like we got a looong night ahead of us," I mumbled to myself before grabbing the nearest box and took the first step up to our new apartment.

 

 

"Where do you want this one?", Scott looked at Lydia, view partially obscured by the big shelf he and Derek were carrying.

"Put it in the bedroom at the end of the hall," she shouted clipboard in hand.

I was surprised as to how fast we were making progress, almost all the furniture and moving boxes were inside of the apartment.

 

"Hey, Cat, we are about to make dinner, do you and your friends want to come up and eat with us?", Leonard asked.

"Actually, we already ordered pizza," I replied.

"Why don't you take it up and we can make a buffet?"

"Good idea, but I first wanna talk to the guys about it."

"Sure, your decision." And with that, he turned around and walked up the stairs.

It just took us thirty more minutes to carry up the last bit of the boxes, in which also the pizza arrived. We decided to accept the invitation and knocked on the door of 4A.

A pretty, blonde woman greeted me at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, this is the apartment of Leonard, right? We are new tenants, he invited us for dinner."

"Oh! You must be Cat, yes, Leonard told me about you, I'm Penny, his wife." She took a step back so we could come in. Besides the four men I had met earlier, there were also two women sitting on the couch.

"Cat, I'm glad you and your friends made it. Guys this is Cat, Cat, you already met Sheldon, Raj, Howard and Penny." He pointed at the smaller, blonde women on the couch," this is Bernadette, she’s Howard's wife, and that is Amy, Sheldon's wife. Why don't you introduce your friends?"

"Sure, this is Lydia, Malia, Derek, Stiles and Scott," as I was calling their names each of them either waved or just nodded in acknowledgement.

"And you are all living downstairs? I don't think that is legal," the woman called Bernadette asked.

"Oh no, it's just Cat, Malia and me who will live there. Derek and Stiles have their own apartment and Scott is studying veterinarian medicine at UC Davis," Lydia explained after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"But hasn't the apartment only two bedrooms?”, Sheldon asked.

"Well," I knew, at some point that had to come up, “actually, Malia and I are a couple, so we are sharing the big bedroom."

Luckily, before the situation could get too weird a baby started to cry.

"I get him." The small, blonde women, Bernadette, got up and entered one of the bedrooms.

"We're gay too by the way." Stiles and Derek lifted their interlocked hands.

At this moment Bernadette came back, a small child in her arms. "What did I miss?"

"I think we are being invaded by gays," Howard replied.

"What?" confused she sat down next to her husband.

"What he means is that, well, 60% of us are gay," Derek explained.

"Actually 66.66 per cent," Sheldon and I said simultaneously.

"Great now there are two know-it-all's," Malia exclaimed.

"Screw you, babe", I replied.

"Na, that's your job", I replied casually, kissing her on her cheek.

"Guys, we talked about this," Stiles interrupted our bickering.

"Sorry, _Mieczysław_."

"Mieczysław?" Howard butted in.

"It's a popular polish first name, it can be split into _miecz_ meaning sword and _sław_ meaning glory or famous."

"You sound like you swallowed a polish dictionary", Derek said.

"It is almost impossible for me to swallow a whole dictionary, also it wouldn't taste very good," Sheldon replied.

"I was being sarcastic," Derek said bluntly.

All the sudden Stiles phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

While walking out of the flat he already answered the call, "Agent Stilinski."

"'Agent'?", Amy inquired.

"I am not authorised to answer that question," I said.

"What she means is, ask him when he comes back," Lydia cleared up.

Right at this moment, Stiles walked back in.

"I have to go."

"What happened?" Derek asked immediately.

"Can't tell you right now, love you." He gave him a peck on the lips and exited thru the door.

"What could be so important that they are calling him in at 11.30 at night?", Lydia asked.

"How about a triple homicide?", Howard responded phone in hand.

"What?!" We shouted in unison. Leonard grabbed the remote control and turned on the news.

_"Breaking News: Triple Homicide in Anaheim. An elderly couple and a young child were just found dead in a dumpster. The police haven't given an official statement yet, but a reliable source tells us that the FBI was seen on the scene."_

"Well, now we know what kind of agent he is," Amy stated.

"Wait, we don't know that for sure," Sheldon intervened.

 _"We are now switching to Miss McFarren, who is at the scene right now. Miss McFarren, can you tell us what is currently going on?'_ The TV now showed the back of a store, it was surrounded by police cars and yellow barrier tape. _'I am currently at the scene of the crime. And it looks like even more FBI forces are arriving. Sir! Sir, is it true that the victims couldn't be identified yet because of the degree of mutilation?"_

 _"No comment."_ That was Stiles, followed by three other agents.

_"You heard it Rick, 'No comment'. And now back to the Studio."_

The picture switched back to the men in the studio.

" **To mutilated to identify?** What happened to them?", Bernadette gasped.

"I think it is time for us to go now," I stated and rose, pulling Malia up with me.

"Yeah, it's getting late," she agreed.

"It was really nice meeting you!" Bernadette smiled. We said our goodbyes and went back down.  

 


End file.
